Queen of The First
by Mizumori Fumaira
Summary: Kami-sama emang maha adil. Ternyata si magnet marabahaya presyes kita nggak cuma jago bikin teh tapi juga... MAIN UNO!


**Queen of The First**

 **A Ghost Hunt fanfiction by Mizumori Fumaira**

 **Ghost Hunt © Fuyumi Ono**

 **Warning : OOCness, RIP EYD, humor abal-gaje-kranchi, dsb dsb**

 _ **Another belated gift for my partner in crime' birthday. Maafkan aku terdistraksi lololol**_

"Uno!"

Bukan sodara-sodara. Ini bukan di tengah debat pilkada rasa pilpres yang lagi santer. Lagian, nggak ada satupun tokoh disini yang tau apa itu oke oce.

Di tengah sebuah mansion yang tadinya berhantu—udah nggak karena para pekerja SPR sudah menunaikan kewajibannya dengan brilian seperti biasa, enam orang membentuk lingkaran _nyanggeyeng_ dengan beberapa kartu uno KW nan lecek bergambar _Masha and the Bear_ di tengah. Jangan ditanya itu kartu punya siapa, karena nggak ada yang mau ngaku dan sudah dianggap sebagai inventaris kantor bersama _scrabble_ , monopoli, catur, _shogi_ , bahkan _igo_ yang tersimpan rapi di lemari kantor. Kartu uno itu yang akhir-akhir ini sering dibawa karena praktis dan nggak makan tempat.

Semua lagi-lagi cengo melihat cewek berambut cokelat itu untuk kesekian kalinya nyengir hepi. Cewek lain yang mirip boneka kokeshi merengut, gak terima kalau kartunya masih sama jumlahnya dengan jari-jari tangannya yang lentik. Perempuan yang paling tua di antara mereka sibuk memilah-milah kartunya yang jumlahnya hampir nyaingin kocokan. Cowok imut berambut pirang sibuk menghentikan orang paling tua di sana yang mencoba menelan bulat-bulat kartunya yang kayaknya jelek banget—entah karena miskin kartu aksi atau gimana. Sementara itu, satu-satunya saingan yang berarti buat si cewek yang masih nyengir girang, membetulkan kacamatanya dengan jari tengah ala Midorima Shintaro. Ada seringai jahat di wajahnya.

Seringai itu makin menjadi setelah gilirannya tiba. Dia orang terakhir yang punya kesempatan untuk memutus kemenangan berantai dari si cewek yang nggak biasanya hoki itu.

"Kau boleh tertawa sekarang, nona, tapi lihat apa yang kukeluarkan sekarang!"

Prak!

Setelah sepuluh putaran akhirnya kartu laknat itu keluar juga. Kartu yang konon dijuluki sebagai kartu perusak persahabatan. Kartu setan.

Kartu _liar_ +4.

Si cewek rambut cokelat langsung pucet. Sementara yang lain langsung ngakak puas. Minus si nona kokeshi yang cuma geserin kocokan ke depan cewek pucet itu dengan wajah super hepi. Seolah ada bunga-bunga jadi latarnya.

"Silahkan, Mai-san," katanya masih sok anggun, meski senyumannya hampir mirip _kuchisake onna_.

"Kau kejam, Masako-chan..."

Cewek rambut cokelat—Mai, pun dengan nggak rela menjulurkan tangannya ke arah kocokan...

...sementara tangan kirinya yang dari tadi megang kartu tunggal membanting kartu itu.

"TETEP AJA GUE YANG MENANG MUAHAHAHAHA!" serunya dengan suara TOA yang ngalahin adzan subuh. Kartu +4 lain yang berada di tumpukan paling atas sudah mengunci kemenangan Taniyama Mai untuk yang ke-5 kalinya; sekaligus yang ke 20 dari 21 ronde yang sudah mereka lakukan sejak mereka menemukan kartu itu—yang satu ronde dia dikalahkan oleh cowok berkacamata tadi. Lenguhan frustasi nan tak ikhlas lagi-lagi jadi _backsound_ kemenangannya. Kali ini sang biksu sesat yang paling kedengeran putus asa karena harus nyangkul delapan kartu.

"Bisa tidak sih, kalian tenang sedikit?"

Mai beralih menatap cowok dengan setelan mirip om-om kantoran—mungkin kantor dinas pemakaman karena warnanya hitam, dengan sebuah delikkan kesal. Sebenarnya, daritadi pun cowok ansos itu sudah sangat terganggu dengan kebisingan yang ditimbulkan oleh bawahan dan kolega-koleganya. Cuma sepertinya urat sabarnya baru putus sekarang. Entah karena lenguhan si biksu sesat atau karena kesel udah lima game nggak diajak main dan ngeliat bawahannya yang paling bawah menang melulu.

"Kenapa Naru, pingin ikutan?" tukas Mai bete. Cowok itu memicingkan matanya sebelum ketawa ngejek,

"mainan bocah begitu? Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bisa menang dengan mata tertutup."

Seorang pria dengan model rambut _emo_ yang sedang ngecek alat-alat untuk kesepuluh kalinya manyun di kejauhan. Kalo si bocah narsis bin tsun sampai menang, dia harus berterimakasih padanya yang jadi guru privatnya main uno setelah semua orang pulang dari kantor.

Dan lagi, kenapa...

"Heee... benarkah?" pancing Yasuhara yang juga sudah berhasil menghabiskan kartunya. Mai juga menatap Naru sangsi,

"no bukti _hoax_!" cecarnya seenak jidat. Tapi sayang, butuh lebih dari itu buat ngebujuk si tuan muda.

Misalnya...

"Ronde baru je! Yang duluan menang serah minta ape aje ke yang lain!"

Pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut orang yang (seharusnya) paling alim di grup itu, John Brown. Membalas tatapan kaget dari yang lain, seperti biasa si pendeta cuma ngasih senyum malaikat andalannya.

Di luar dugaan, Naru akhirnya duduk di sebelah John, tepat di seberang Mai. Bou-san dan Ayako yang masih megang kartu sekitar satu kodi masing-masing langsung melempar kartu mereka ke tengah, bersiap-siap untuk ronde baru.

Ternyata semua orang punya kepentingan tertentu dilihat dari aura mereka yang berkobar dahsyat.

"Tunggu."

Semuanya menoleh ke arah pria _emo_ itu. Mai merinding karena pria itu menatap mereka dengan rengutan. Yang lain sibuk mikir sejak kapan orang itu cuma berjarak selangkah dari mereka.

"E... eh udahan, yuuk. Udah mau subuh," ujar Mai sambil buru-buru beresin kartu. Yang lain juga ikut sok sibuk beres beres meski sama sekali nggak beranjak dari lingkaran. Kalo Lin yang biasanya diam sampai repot repot ngedeketin mereka dengan wajah horor begitu.

"Bukan begitu, Taniyama-san. Saya ingin ikutan juga."

...

Gak ada yang berani ketawa. Yasuhara cuma bisa bergeser dan nyediain tempat buat Lin. Pria emo itu nyempil dengan santainya.

Sekarang semua tahu siapa yang selalu merapikan urutan kartu uno setelah mereka mainkan. Bahkan Yasuhara yakin kalo kini semua orang bakal mikir kartu sumbangan itu bukan dia yang iseng beli dan sisipin di kantor, melainkan si pria emo.

Surat perjanjian segera disiapkan oleh si pria emo, dan ditandatangani oleh semua peserta.

Nggak ada yang boleh mangkir. Nggak ada jalan keluar.

Game start!

* * *

Mari kita lihat perolehan kartu sementara setelah dua belas putaran.

Di posisi paling bontot, seperti biasa adalah Bou-san dengan jumlah kartu tujuh... kali tiga. Kemudian di urutan yang tidak lebih menyedihkan adalah Yasuhara dengan satu kartu lebih sedikit daripada Bou-san. Masako dan John lumayan beruntung karena sisa kartu mereka sudah balik ke jumlah asal—meski Masako tampak mati-matian menyembunyikan kebeteannya karena cuma punya susunan kartu nirfaedah dwiwarna. Ayako yang sebelumnya kena sial, sekarang lumayan hoki karena kartunya tinggal empat.

Di posisi teratas adalah tiga karyawan asli SPR dengan jumlah kartu yang sama, dua biji. Semuanya tampak tegang, karena dari semua yang ada di sana kenapa empat orang itu yang harus berada di posisi paling atas. Dan yang paling mending ya siapa lagi kalo bukan si _brunette_ presyes kesayangan kita.

"Kalo 'kek gini ceritanya... Mai-san!"

Kartu perang kembali muncul. +2 berwarna biru yang sama cerahnya dengan warna mata sang pembuang kartu. Bou san dan Yasuhara bersorak girang karena orang paling tiran akhirnya ada yang ngelawan.

Tapi Naru sama sekali tidak goyah. Seringainya malah muncul dengan indah seperti biasa.

"Ha-"

"Naru, dor."

Tepat ketika kartu milik si ganteng terlepas dari jari-jarinya yang indah, si juara bertahan langsung "menembak" sang pujaan hati.

Jangan pernah remehkan gadis yang gagal _move on_ , sodara-sodara.

"Apa?!" protes Naru dengan wajah tidak terima. Mai nyengir lebar.

"Kau lupa bilang uno, jenius," ujar Mai dengar seringaian. Naru yang udah bete jadi makin bete,

"Perlu kauketahui, Mai, kartu itu bahkan belum—"

"Yasuhara-san."

" _Hai_ ," jawab cowok berkacamata itu sambil hormat ke arah si juara bertahan.

"Bagaimana, apakah masuk?"

"Benar, Taniyama-sama. Anda tidak salah. Anda menyebutkan dor tepat ketika Naru-sama hanya memegang satu kartu. Kita bisa lihat sama-sama dari kamera yang masih terpasang di sini, kalau..."

" _Bloody hell_ ," rutuk Naru dengan nada rendah dikombinasi dengan logat Inggris kental—yang sesungguhnya bikin semua cewek disana nyaris _nosebleed_ , sambil meraih dua kartu.

"Bahasamu, Naru," tegur Lin. Yang ditegur makin manyun.

Walau begitu, masih ada seseorang yang harus mengambil 4 kartu.

"Heh, jangan remehkan koleksi kartuku, ya!" seru Bou-san sambil mengeluarkan dua buah kartu yang sama. Hampir saja dia meludah jijik ke arah tumpukan buangan yang mulai dipenuhi kartu +2, namun miko yang berada di sebelahnya keburu menjitaknya duluan.

Delapan kartu sama sekali bukan jumlah yang menyenangkan.

"Hih, amit-amit!" ucap Ayako sambil melempar kartu +2 yang sama warnanya dengan warna rambutnya.

Sepuluh, dan masih menghitung...

"Aih, hampir saja," ujar Masako sambil mengeluarkan satu-satunya kartu aksi yang dia punya.

Dua belas. Dan semua mata tertuju pada Mai.

Seketika semua wajah pucet. Kalo gini berarti satu-satunya yang mungkin menang...

Pria _emo_ cina itu menatap semuanya satu persatu. Sepertinya ia sudah merencanakan apa saja permintaan yang ia inginkan dari setiap orang.

Bikin merinding aja. Nggak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengira apa yang ada dikepala Lin si misterius. Yasuhara yang biasanya kalem pun sekarang mulai kejang-kejang.

"Haah... aku sama sekali nggak nyangka," ujar Mai sambil garuk-garuk kepala dan memandang kartunya.

"Sori banget gais!" John sang penabuh genderang perang cuma bisa meminta ampun. Naru yang ternyata sama-sama takut dengan ide Lin menjadi raja menyikut pendeta unyu itu dan bergumam mengatakan kalimat paling tajam sekaligus paling tidak intelek,

"kau sih..."

Ya jelas John yang berhati lembut jadi mewek.

" _Eleug siah... eleug siaah...!_ " Yasuhara malah tepok-tepok sambil mengucapkan mantra aneh. Lin mendengus, sebuah senyuman penuh kemenangan terpatri di wajahnya,

"Taniyama-san, sebaiknya anda segera mengambil..."

PRAK!

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA! GUE GA NYANGKA BISA MENANG PAKE KARTU GINIAN! MANA CUMA PUNYA DUA WARNA LAGI! SUKUR, SUKUR!"

Kartu +2 warna kuning dan hijau tergeletak indah di tumpukan buangan paling atas. Perlu kalian ketahui sodara-sodara, bahwa warna kuning dan hijau bukan warna _mainstream_ selama ronde ini.

"WOOO!"

Untuk pertama kalinya kemenangan Taniyama Mai ber- _backsound_ sorakan penuh puji syukur.

Bolehlah kalian bilang kalau Mai cuma cewek pengguna otot, pesuruh, magnet marabahaya, bodo kuadrat, ultimate badluck—tapi si presyes ini punya kelebihan lain selain nyelup teh : main uno.

Kami-sama emang maha adil.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih," ujar Mai sambil nunduk-nunduk puas...

...sebelum ia memamerkan senyuman jahat.

"M...Mai-chan?" gidig Yasuhara ngeri.

Mereka sama sekali lupa kalo Mai punya hak untuk mengubah takdir mereka.

Iris cokelatnya memandang ke arah orang paling sepuh di sana. Dengan nada rendah, ia memanggil namanya, "Bou-san."

"Y...ya, _jou-chan_?"

Senyum sadis terpasang di wajah cewek yang harusnya paling ramah—kedua deng setelah John, membuat Yasuhara berbisik pada John yang berada di sebelahnya agar ia merukyah Mai yang kayak kesambet setan di sana. John yang masih ngelapin ingusnya cuma bisa geleng-geleng karena dia yakin banget kalau Mai tidak sedang ditumpangi.

"Bou-san tolong jadi kepala panitia dari satu _event_ yang akan kujelaskan nanti. Buat _event_ itu semenarik mungkin."

"Ba... baik..." ujar Bou-san pasrah sembari bingung. Mau bikin event apaan nih bocah satu? _Event_ nirfaedah kayak bikin Lin misuh nyariin bantal donatnya? Atau yang sedikit menghibur kayak ngopipasta setiap ucapan Naru dengan logat John?

"Ayako-san."

"Langsung aja Mai," respon sang Miko sambil memijit keningnya. Enam ronde main uno dan kalah terus bikin migrennya kumat.

"Ayako-san bersama Masako-chan entah gimana caranya kudu bikin aku cantik. Kalau sampai si objek nggak cengo pas liat aku di _event_ nanti..." Mai berhenti sejenak, "Ayako nggak boleh pake make up dan Masako harus pake baju goth loli selama seminggu."

"Sebentar, Mai-san. Kamu membicarakan ap—"

"Yasuhara-san," potong Mai sambil mengangkat tangan, membuat Masako berhenti.

" _At your service, mademoiselle_ ," ujarnya dengan manut. Dia nurut karena merasa Mai punya sesuatu yang menyenangkan yang sudah direncanakan.

"Pastikan untuk mendokumentasikan setiap detik saat _event_ berlangsung. Kemudian, proses editing dan sebagainya juga kuserahkan padamu."

" _Aye aye_ ," Yasuhara mengacungkan jempol. Sejauh ini dia yang memberikan respon paling positif.

"John-san," ujar Mai. Pemuda pirang itu masih mengucek-ngucek matanya-memastikan untuk kesekian kalinya kalau Mai tidak sedang kesurupan. Percuma aja sih wong dia nggak bisa liat yang begitu.

"Y...ya, Mai-san..."

"Hmm... enaknya apa ya... ah!" Mai menjentikkan jarinya—yang sebenernya nggak berbunyi karena dia nggak bisa, "karena kamu yang bikin aku menang, John-san cukup bantu-bantu Yasuhara-san saja."

"Puji Tuhan!" seru John penuh rasa syukur. Tangannya terangkat ke atas.

"Lin-san..."

"Silahkan, Taniyama-san."

"Tugasmu paling berat. Tolong pastikan objek tidak kabur ke Inggris sampai akhir pekan ini—sampai _event_ berlangsung. Atau supaya dia nggak bunuh diri gegara frustasi."

"Baik, Taniyama-san. Jadi siapa objek—"

Semua mata tertuju pada makhluk paling ganteng dan gengges di sana. Meski kalah, harga dirinya yang tinggi membuat dia masih duduk tegak dengan perisai kebanggaannya : pasang wajah cengos nan ganteng. Dagu keangkat, mata terpicing, bibir membentuk garis tipis nan angkuh.

Padahal udah jelas banget dia bakal jadi korban kesadisan mendadak seorang Taniyama Mai, tapi dia masih menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan merendahkan seperti biasa.

"Naru-chan... Naru-chan..." Mai bangkit dari duduknya sambil berjalan pelan ke arah pemuda ganteng itu, "sudah lama sekali aku menunggu momen ini..."

Mai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari ransel yang ia gendong dari tadi. Masako mulai pucet, menduga-duga kalo yang bakal keluar dari tas Mai tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah form pernikah—

Bukan, sodara-sodara.

Buku ukuran B5 itu punya sampul ngejreng dengan gradasi warna pink yang memuakkan. Di bagian depan terdapat gambar sepasang muda-mudi dengan pose pasaran-si cowok bertampang (sok) cool sedang memeluk pinggang si cewek yang keliatan malu-kaget-seneng. Mai kemudian menyodorkan buku itu pada Naru, yang diterimanya dengan kecewa.

Komik _shoujo_ sama sekali tidak membuat Naru-sama gentar.

"Apa kau ingin aku membacanya dan menulis _resume_ serta pendapatku mengenai buku ini? Dalam setengah jam kau akan dapat tiga ribu kata-"

"Bukan, jenius," potong Mai, "kau baca isinya baik-baik dan ingat setiap dialog dari si cowok yang ada di cover. Akhir pekan, kita kencan kayak di komik itu."

Naru melotot. Ia membuka dan membaca komik itu sekilas...

 _"Ti...tidak. Kau hanya... terlihat cantik hari ini..." *blush*_

 _"Bukannya aku perhatian atau apa, bodoh! Bajumu membuatmu kelihatan kedinginan!" *turned his eyes away in any directions except her*  
_

 _"Masa kau tidak menyadari kalau aku ini sebenarnya su..." *blush*  
_

 _"Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu, hime-sama..."  
_  
...sampai matanya berair dan semaput.

"TIDAAK!"

Jeritan Masako menjadi pengganti kokok ayam di pagi hari musim panas yang indah itu.

* * *

 _(A/N) Once again, happy belated birthday-barakallah fil 'umriik for my dearest partner in crime, Sisi-chaan~~ maafkan telat begini dan gak sesuai pesanan. Udah lama saya nggak ngisi di fendem GH, dan padahal sebenernya dia minta H/C NaruMai TAPI KENAPA JADI BEBEK CRISPY BEGINI OTL_

 _Semoga dirimu selalu dilimpahi kebahagiaan dan kesehatan. Dan semoga kita bisa terus FGan sampe nenek-nenek *hush_

 _Jujur aja saya nggak pede bikin humor karena selera humor saya terlalu luas. Saya suka pun dan sebagian besar orang menganggap pun menyebalkan. Saya tipe mahasiswa yang ngakak sendirian-atau paling awal, ketika denger lelucon bapak-bapak (atau ibu-ibu) dari dosen. Makanya saya ragu apakah ini bisa bikin reader ketawa, tapi... hope you all enjoy it._

 _Thank you very much, bye~~_


End file.
